Alarm systems, such as fire alarm and security systems, typically include one or more alarm panels that receive information from various sensors distributed throughout a structure or area. For example, a typical fire alarm system may include a plurality of initiating devices (e.g. smoke detectors, manually-actuated pull stations, etc.) and notification appliances (e.g., strobes, sirens, public announcement systems, etc.) operably connected to one or more alarm panels.
During normal operation of the alarm system, the alarm panel may monitor electrical signals associated with each of the initiating devices for variations that may represent the occurrence of an alarm condition. For example, a variation in a particular electrical signal may represent the detection of smoke by a smoke detector in a corresponding area, or “zone,” of a structure in which the smoke detector is located, and may cause the alarm panel to enter an alarm mode. The alarm panel may be configured to respond to such a condition by initiating certain predefined actions, such as activating one or more of the notification appliances within the monitored structure and/or notifying an external monitoring company.
When an alarm system is installed, activated, modified, etc., the system may require “configuration”. In general, configuring an alarm panel may involve a number of complex steps that include configuring the panel to recognize, monitor, and activate the various devices and appliances connected to the alarm panel. Furthermore, configuring the alarm panel includes defining what constitutes an alarm condition as well as what actions to take when an alarm condition is detected. For example, configuring the alarm panel may include associating the initiating devices with the alarm panel; configuring desired parameters for monitoring the initiating devices; associating the notification appliances with the alarm panel; placing the initiating devices and notification appliances into groups (e.g., based on location, function, etc.); programming actions to take when variations in the electrical signals of the initiating devices are detected; programming conditions that cause an alarm; and programming actions to take when an alarm is detected.
In addition to initially configuring the alarm panel (e.g., during an initial installation of the alarm system, or the like), the alarm panel may need to be reconfigured and or adjusted each time changes are made to the location of the devices and/or appliances connected to the alarm panel. For example, if a portion of the building in which the alarm system is located is remodeled, then changes to the locations, number, grouping, and/or arrangement of the initiating devices and notification appliances may need to be made. As another example, if the name of a room having an initiating device and/or notification appliance located therein is changed, the label for the initiating devices may need to be changed. As will be appreciated, making these changes, particularly in the case of fire alarm systems, requires an on-site technician to ensure that the changes are made properly and that they meet certain regulations that may exist for the location of the alarm system.
In order to configure an alarm system panel, particularly for complex and/or high-end alarm systems, a significant amount of configuration information must be defined. This typically requires the use of a computing device such as, for example, a laptop. The configuration information can then be compiled into a configuration file that is transferred to the alarm panel. The problem is that on-site technicians are required to have a computer (e.g., laptop, or the like) loaded with the appropriate configuration software as well as the requisite training to use the computer and associated configuration software. This adds an expense to the company responsible for configuring and/or updating the configuration of the alarm panel. Furthermore, the technician is required to be on-site for an extended period of time in order to enter the configuration information, compile the configuration file and transfer the configuration file to the alarm panel.
One solution to the above problems includes allowing configuration changes via a user interface accessible on the alarm panel. This is effective, however, for small installations and/or simple alarm systems particularly due to the fact that alarm system panels are often not equipped with keyboards, large displays, or complex user interfaces. For example, a typical alarm system panel may have a small display (e.g., 3-10 inches) and a numeric keypad. Imagine entering all the configuration information necessary to configure an alarm system installed in a 50-story office building using such a numeric keypad and small display. As another example, imagine needing to re-enter all the configuration information when components (e.g., memory, CPU card, or the like) of the alarm panel are replaced. As can be appreciated, the relatively primitive user interface (as compared to a computer) makes this solution impractical.
Another solution to the above problems includes building the configuration file remotely, such as, at a central service center. However, inventorying all the configuration information and/or sending the configuration information back and forth to the central service center and receiving the configuration file may be impractical without the use of a computer. In practice, it may be difficult to ensure that the centralized service center has the correct configuration information. Accordingly, it is often necessary to use the configuration file already loaded in the panel to make changes as opposed to making changes to one located on the central server, which may not be correct. However, making the necessary changes to a configuration file already loaded into the panel can be cumbersome, inefficient, and/or not possible using the panel interface alone. Furthermore, it may be difficult to effectively and/or accurately communicate the changes required in a cost effective manner. For example, it may be necessary to have multiple operators at the central service center to receive change instructions from the on-site technician.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.